Un Giorno
by The Lady Arianrod
Summary: Guido's final thoughts to Dora and his son in the concentration camp. Spoilers abound


Un Giorno by the Lady Arianrod

a/n: This is a fanfiction based on the movie "Life is Beautiful".... and what an amazing movie that was. It was so well done, honest and painful and optimistic all at once... but it cannot be described. It was a masterpiece. 

Disclaimer: I dont' own this movie... Roberto Benigni does... Oh, and the song is "Cinema Paradiso" as sung by Josh Groban... a fantastic, sad song with optimism in it... it reminded me a lot of Guido and Dora's relationship... read on to see what I mean... 

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~

_//Se tu fossi nei miei occhi per un giorno_

_Vedresti la bellezza che piena d'allegria_

_Io trovo dentro gli occhi tuoi_

_E nearo se magia o lealta_

_(If you were in my eyes for one day_

_You could see the full beauty of the joy _

_I find in your eyes_

_And it isn't magic or loyalty)//_

The austere silence of the crowded concentration camp did not distract Gudio. He sat silently, eyes looking beyond the grayness of that dark room. 

His thoughts drifted back to the old world, and there he saw her, his _principessa_. Dora smiled at him for the first time in his mind, when she had fallen from the sky into his arms for the first time. 

The sun was bright, never ceasing to cover the earth with a soft heavenly joy. Guido sighed with the first joys of romance, those innocent and gentle days with his _principessa_. Those days hadn't ended, and they never would. 

These images were succeeded by leisurely memories of their first car-ride in the rain, and Guido smiled at how Dora grinned at his formality and kindness. He could still see her bright, dark brown eyes peering at him curiously as she slowly stepped into his world. 

Guido did not let go of those days. They were still with him as well, and he saw them all together: Dora, Giosué, and himself. Their honest, pure love for each other would never leave, not even within the barbed-wire walls of this dusky hell. 

They would escape and all get out, but not before Giosué got his prize. Guido felt a tug on his worn striped prison-shirt. A small voice came up from the dark:

"Poppa, how many points did we get today?" asked Giosué. 

"Well... 60. That's 60 more than we had yesterday, and soon we'll get that tank," he responded dreamily.

"Good-night, Giosué," he said quietly.

_//Se tu fossi nel mio cuore per un giorno _

_Potreste avere un'idea_

_Di cio che sento io_

_Quando m'abbracci forte a te_

_E petto a petto, noi_

_Respiriamo insieme_

_(If you were in my heart for a day_

_You would have an idea_

_Of what I feel_

_When you hold me strongly to you_

_Heart to heart,_

_Breathing together)//_

Guido thought back to those days when he was first winning over the _principessa_'s affections. She smiled at him , eyes glowing in the twilight of the ballroom. 

"Take me away," she whispered. 

That love had never been replaced; it had only grown. Giosué had only augmented this deep, lovely bond, this dedication to life... 

He smiled at thoughts of Dora at that distant window and known that she had smiled wistfully at the sounds of that old opera from all those years ago... it seemed like a lifetime ago, but it would continue. They'd all pursue another new life, with another dream in tow. The sun would never set, not even after this game was over...

They would win. 

Life was too beautiful to succumb to. The darkness was only a mere shadow in the corner; it would never reach Guido and his little son Giosué, not even in the lonely, moldy wall units known as "beds".

Today they had 940 points. It was almost over. 

//_Protagonista del tuo amor_

_Non so se sia magia_

_O lealta_

_Se tu fossi nella mia anima un giorno_

_Sapresti cosa sono in me_

_Che m'innamorai_

_Da quell'istante insieme a te_

_E cio che provo e_

_Solamente amore_

_(Protagonist of your love_

_I don't know if it's magic or loyalty_

_If you were in my soul for a day _

_You would know what is inside of me_

_That I fell in love _

_At that instant, together with you_

_And what I sense _

_It's only love._)//

Guido let his imagination loose once more as he dreamed of the beautiful life he had: his _principessa_, his son, his joy.... it was all truly a miracle. 

Someone had chosen to smile on this ordinary man with an extraordinary view on life... Guido Orefice. He stood and motioned for Giosué to follow him. Today they would leave the concentration camp, and, at long last, win the game.

Guido raced through the darkness, placing his son in a small metal inlet. 

"Don't leave from this spot until nobody else is here. Even if I'm a little late coming back, don't worry. Just wait," Guido said quietly. He kissed his son with a soft finality, then he ran to escape. 

A stone-faced officer dragged Guido away, impatient with the lively man. Giosué winked at his father from the box, and Guido winked back. 

They headed through the shadows, but Guido did not panic. He saw himself in a beautiful Italian city on a late spring day, perhaps riding a bike with his son or meeting Dora for the first time. Each adventure that had flavored his life came back to him now, and his overwhelming love for Dora and Giosué warmed his heart. 

The soldier executed Guido in a small, unmarked alley-way, but the man's spirit did not seem to be fading with his body. 

"No one was ever in my mind or heart except for me..." thought Guido as his came to his end, "But all that matters is that they knew that I love two things-- my family and my life. Good-bye, _princessa_, you know how I loved you. Good-bye, Giosué, and don't forget that you won this game... I know you will. It was all true---"

  
  


The End. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~

End notes: I hope that I conveyed the overall feeling of the movie in this short piece... (which is impossible, because the movie's phenomenal), so review to tell me if I did or not =)

Oh, and listen to that song (while you read this, if you have the CD).... it does suit Guido's optimism very well, but it has an extremely sad feeling to it...

I hope I wove some of that optimism into this story. Tell me what you think!

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
